Unexpectedly
by fandomfanaticsunite
Summary: A series of one-shots, based around Lucas/Maya. Idea derived from @tiramisuspice
1. Accidentally

1\. Accidentally

Summary: Riley fell for Lucas on the train, but so did Maya (AU of pilot episode)

Rating: T

Pairs: Lucas/Maya, Lucas/Riley

To Maya, it had been a feat to get Riley out of the house. It was a miracle to even get her to walk down a single block before sprinting back to her parents' comforting arms.

In some ways, Maya had actually wished that Riley would have stayed home. Then, she wouldn't have to deal with her and New Boy staring at each other with adoration clearly written across their faces. It had been her fault, really. Pushing Riley to go talk to him and accidentally having her land in his lap. It was more of the fact that she wanted to make sure he was single so she wouldn't look stupid if she asked him out...I mean what? Nothing.

Seeing As New Boy seemed to fall for Riley as soon as their eyes locked, she would have to bury these feelings deep, deep, deep down. Maya allowed herself one last glance at him, and memorized the way his green eyes glinted mischievously, and how his hair caught the wind that escaped the doors of the train. Although she felt something trigger the ends of her heart, she pushed it away. Riley was more important than some dude who was probably arrogant and stupid.

There was something about him...his air, his tone, his...vibe that made him seem unsettled. He had masked it so well, that she almost overlooked it. Maya guessed that no one else picked it up. Maybe it was because she was good at deciphering emotions, or maybe it was because she saw the same look in her own grayish-blue eyes every time she glanced in the mirror. It was the look of loss, longing. The look of someone who's had a tough life.

That theory almost made her scoff. How could Mr. Perfect, in his gentle green eyes, ruffled chestnut-colored hair that always seemed to fall into place no matter what hit him, and his perfectly chiseled features have a hard life? She could almost imagine him being pampered as a prince, spoiled rotten its goods that she could never afford as a peasant. That alone, filled her with a sudden hatred for him. Of course he had a perfect life, everyone did. Everyone, including Riley. But excluding her. Somehow, the universe thought it fair to leave her with deadbeat ass of a father and half a mother.

For a moment, she hadn't realized that she was glaring angrily (unintentionally, of course, at New Boy. That is, until she stopped thinking about how unfair the universe was and focused on what was happening now. It took a while for her to get, as she stared at emerald-colored eyes staring back at her, confusion written all over them. When she finally put two and two together, her cheeks flushed burgundy, which, thanks to her pale, vampire-like complexion, came up easily. All along, she had stared hungrily at the dude, not even realizing it. God, he probably thought she was some sex-crazed girl looking for attention.

Maya turned her focus onto the ground, biting down furiously on her lip, guiltily. She couldn't bear the embarrassment of having to face him. It was a good thing Riley would occupy him, and keep it off his mind,

"Hey!" Riley's perky greeting startled her. Maya widened her eyes, watching as Riley twisted a strand of her hair, with a look of anticipation that she tried to mask. It was a look Maya could easily recognize. She saw it on Riley every time she was plann something in secret. To avoid ruining the surprise, she would deliberately dampen her mood, or at least, try to, but always failed epically. She was so excited, that she had to bite her lip down to keep from smiling.

"Hi..." Maya replied tentatively, gripping the train pole. She hadn't seen Riley this excited since the time Brandon asked her out on a date. Riley looked at Maya, her brown eyes brimming with mischief.

"So, what'd you think of him?" Maya narrowed her eyes. Riley was definitely up to something, and whatever it was, she wanted no part in it.

"He's okay," she replied, looking over at New Boy, then back at Riley. She was now chewing her bottom lip as if it was the only thing she could eat. Her grip on the train pole was tightening, her knuckles turning whiter than fresh snow on a winter day. "Are you okay?" Riley widened her eyes, frantically scanning the train, looking anywhere but at her.

"Fine, fine!" Her voice shrilled, as she twirled her hair again. Maya almost had to cover her mouth to keep from grinning.

"Riley..." She began slowly, flipping her blond hair over her shoulders. "Riley, what are you planning?" And just like that, Riley's faraway look disappeared. A glint of victory replaced it.

"Oh, nothing big," she teased, her frown turning up into an evil smirk. "Just...this!" Riley forced Maya's grip off the pole and released her. As if on cue, the train lurched forward, causing Maya to stumble over her feet. She gasped and reached out, wanting to latch on to anything she could reach. Her hands hit something warm and sturdy. She gripped onto it, with her eyes shut, rebalancing herself. When she was sure that she was right side up, she squinted through her eyelids, hoping not to see a million New Yorkers laughing their asses off at them.

What she saw wasn't that, fortunately. In fact, Maya didn't known whether this was a good thing or a bad thing, although she was leaning towards bad.

Maya had fallen right into the _his_ sturdy arms.

 **To be continued...**

 **I had gotten this idea from tiramuspice whom I've been obsessed with, so I decided to come up with my own list of lucaya one shots :) Reviews are appreciated!**

 **x**


	2. One-Up

**2\. Title: One-Up**

 **Summary: Lucas attempts to play against Maya.**

 **Pairs: Lucas/Maya**

 **Replies:**

 **Kaptinkupcakes333: thank you! :)**

 **Guest: thank you so much! I appreciate it 33**

Per usual, Maya hung her arm loosely on his desk, casually glancing back at him every once in a while, making sure that her cowboy bracelet was right in his line of sight. She smirked triumphantly as she watched Lucas's gaze trail down to her wrist, where he caught sight of the bracelet that prominently spelled out in bold, "Lucas the Good". His expression went slack for a moment, as he glared angrily at that, then back at Maya. She had one-upped him again.

He never understood why these little things irked him so much. So what if Maya liked to tease him about his Texan history? It never used to bother him before. In fact, he was always glad that he never let her get to him, because it always seemed to shut her up-at least for a period or two.

And now, months later, when they were the best of friends, and while he was happily in love with Riley, Lucas just couldn't understand why he felt so angry when Maya wore those studded boots, or came to school with a cowboy charm on the bracelet he had gotten her for her birthday. She's just trying to tease him. What was so wrong with that?

Lucas glanced at Maya, watching as her eyes glinted of victory. She shifted her leg so that her left foot was sticking out from under her desk. Without even looking, he knew. Maya had struck again.

"The boots? Really, Maya?" The ends of Maya's lips curled up. Of course she would. Maya would do anything to get him worked up. He knew she would go even farther if it meant that she would finally break him.

Maybe it was time he broke her. And he knew just how he could achieve that.

He told no one of his plan. He knew no one would approve. He knew they would tell her. The last thing he needed was for her to one-up him again. He postponed his plans with Riley, and made a beeline for the art room. He knew a certain blonde would be there, musing with her drawings.

He waited patiently by the door. He knew he was right in her line of sight. It's where she always sat when she worked on her paintings. He leaned his head on the door frame, casually hanging. Maya's head was dipped, her curls cascading over her shoulder. Her hair had covered most of her face, but Lucas could see the frown lines etched in her forehead. It was how he knew she was serious about art.

Lucas didn't remember if seconds had passed or if it had been hours. All he knew was, he could watch her for hours on end without ever getting bored. A faint voice of conscience distinctly reminded him that he had a girlfriend, and that girlfriend was Maya's best friend. Of course he loved Riley. He just...liked to admire Maya. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less.

"What are you doing here, Hopalong?" The sound of her voice had shocked him out of thinking. She was still deeply fascinated with her artwork, and would have shown no sign of noticing him if not addressing him.

"Just...watching," Lucas realized how that had come out, and chastised himself for not thinking of an excuse earlier. Maya paused her sketching, and finally glanced up, eyeing Lucas with an amusing smile planted on her face.

"Take a picture," she cooed, lilting her voice. "It'll last longer." Lucas stared blatantly. He was still caught in the way she sounded. So...tempting. He could feel his confidence shaking, as it always did when she teased him. But then, a voice, sounding strangely like Riley's, shook him back into focus.

"In your dreams, Buttercup," he replied smoothly, as if not just a minute ago, something had triggered his wild side. Maya snorted at the sound of that.

"Buttercup? What kind of a nickname is that?" She shook her head, although grin still intact. Her hand twitched, possibly on purpose, and the little cowbell charm echoed across the room. Lucas hadn't seen it earlier. She must have put it on after school...as if she knew he was coming after her. One step ahead, as usual.

Lucas growled internally. A sudden flit of rage seemed to overtake him. He couldn't stand the fact that Maya always won their games. It wasn't fair. But he would make it fair. He would win, once and for all. This mean he couldn't let her get to him. At all.

"Actually, it's a fairly cute nickname," Lucas defended jokingly. "So anyway, Buttercup," He put emphasis on the nickname. "You free tonight?" By now, Maya had returned to her artwork, obviously deeming him unimportant.

"Possibly. Why?" If he was going to do this, he would do it right. He took the seat next to hers, his mind running with ideas. He was sure his nervous stance would make her suspicious, but if she didn't say anything...he wouldn't do anything to make her more suspicious.

"Then let's hang out at Topanga's," He leaned over casually, glancing at her artwork. At the corner of her eye, Maya stared at him curiously. She had contemplated that he would be playing a trick on her. After all, she had beat him plenty of times in their little game.

"Sure, Huckleberry. And when you stop being so damn obvious, maybe I'll let you ask me out." Lucas was stunned. How had she figured it out so easily? It was as if she knew him in and out, backwards and forwards, in this world, and the next. She was a Huckleberry genius. (Maya, on the other hand, had just taken a wild guess, like she always did, and based on his stiffness, she knew she was right.)

"How did you...?" Maya shrugged, as she began to sketch again.

"It's a skill, Ranger Rick," she replied, a faint grin etched on her face. "I'm sure Riley knows of this plan?" Of course she didn't. She knew Riley didn't, but seeing the look of sheer horror flash in his eyes for even a split second made her laugh.


	3. Weakness

**3\. Title: Weakness**

 **Summary: "…I will always have a weak spot for you."**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairs: Maya/Lucas ; Riley/Lucas ; Riley/Farkle**

 **Replies:**

 **Guest: I have some other ideas in gear first, and I wanna try to get to some of them before I continue the first chapter**

 **Tinx2: Thank you so much! 3**

 **Guest: thank youu :D**

 **Note: There are some curses in this (starting from the first sentence xD).**

 **Other note: It's been such a long time since I wrote something, and that was probably because I was being lazy and also the tests and stuff xD. Forgive me pls.**

 **Other Other Note: I own nothing except for the plot-ish.**

Maya knew she had fucked up big time. When she screamed at Lucas, telling him to take his shit and get out of her life, she knew she didn't mean it. And she thought he knew that too. Which was why when Lucas actually got up, his fists clenched tightly, face bright red, she couldn't believe it.

 _Fine, if that's what you want, I'll leave. Forever._ He left her. He _left_ her. Because she told him too. And now, she was sure she could never get him back. How stupid she was, to let go of her own anchor. She was drowning in the own mess she created, the foamy waters smashing against her chest, forcing her to let go of what dignity she had left. She held it all back. Because she had to. Hope was for suckers, right? She didn't want to be a sucker. She wanted to be a Hart. She wanted to be the forceful Maya Hart, the new identity she had created for herself. She shed herself of her past, of her father, of Josh. She was no longer Maya Hart, the disappointment. She was Maya Hart, the warrior. She could fight anything that crossed her path.

…except him.

He was her weakness. Her Achilles' heel. She couldn't live without him. But now she had to. How stupid was she, to have said such maddening words? Now that he was gone, she felt empty. The pain wasn't even _there_ anymore. Her body felt numb, as if in a shocked state, which frankly, was how she felt.

She wanted him back. She wanted him back _so_ badly. It wasn't even the fact that she wanted him. She needed him. She _craved_ him. He was her literal other half. Ever since the day they met, they'd been best friends. They teased each other, they joked with each other, they had deep, invoking conversations with each other.

And then, one day, they were voted "Best Couple", and that was when they began to rethink their relationship. Were they friends? Were they something more? Of course, Maya had fallen in love with him at the very first day, but did he feel the same way? She only knew when, back in Texas, in the depths of the woods, Lucas grabbed her by the face, and pulled her in for an almost kiss. Their lips barely brushed, but they both felt it. The electricity that rumbled when they were in contact with each other. When the long awaited kiss came, the world seemed to have exploded in a cloud of happiness… and hope.

She promised herself that after Josh, she would never do it again. She would never leave herself so vulnerable in front of a man. And there she went, stripping herself of her walls, revealing to him the little girl inside the warrior. How stupid she was to have done that. Because now, he was gone.

One more person out there who knew her. Who knew her, and had the potential to destroy her. One more person who could reveal who she really was to the world. She knew she shouldn't have risked it. Especially with him. He had warned her about his Texas past, and even so, she decided, What the fuck, and went for it.

Oh, how innocent she once was. So oblivious to the worst evils of the world.

Maya glanced around, waiting for that tugging sensation in her stomach to settle. It was aching her, tearing away the numbness, replacing it with anxiety. Of course, her apartment wasn't much help. The walls were adorned with pictures of them. Pictures of them holding hands, kissing, hugging, laughing…A picture of…what?

She stared at it, and couldn't believe her eyes. Today…Today was supposed to be _their_ day, and she ruined it. She ruined her whole life. He was going to…and she just…Good. Fucking. Job, Maya. You win the award for the worst girlfriend ever.

The apartment was doing her no good. And that picture hanging was just taunting her. She had to get out. She had to escape from the claws of her own emotions. Even if she couldn't, she had to try. She flung the door open, a little too harshly for comfort.

And there he stood, with that goofy hair of his. Maya's mouth opened into an "o" of surprise. She didn't know what to think.

"W..what are you doing here?" She managed to rasp out, voice tired and quiet. He shook his head.

"I couldn't live without you, even if I wanted to," He caressed her cheek, using his thumb to gently rub her cheek. "I wasn't thinking, when I left like that. I'm sorry." Maya stared up at him, startled at his words.

"I…"

"Let me finish." His green eyes caught her gray, as he began to speak. "Since day one, I think I've always had feelings for you. I might've hidden them, because you were so unpredictable, and at the time, I was a changed person. I didn't know if I would've been able to handle that. And now, I know. I would rather have you than anyone else in the world. Because you..." He bent down slowly, catching hold of her left hand. "You are everything to me. And I'm willing to prove that to you today, tomorrow, and for the rest of our lives. Today…we messed up. But we couldn't avoid it, so we welcomed it. And now, it's resolved. We can put it behind us and move on. I hope you can, Maya, because…" he took a deep breath. "Maya Penelope Hart, would you do me the _absolute_ honor of becoming my wife? Would you do the absolute honor of spending the rest of your life with me?"


	4. Revealed

**4\. Title: Revealed**

 **Summary: Lucas finally tells his friends his true feelings.**

 **Pairs: Maya/Lucas ; Riley/Lucas ; Riley/Farkle (suggested)**

 **A/N: I think it's been…months since I posted xD**

 **Well…sorry. Enjoy this sorta thingie that I wrote on a whim.**

 **Also, I don't own Girl Meets World**

He didn't know what to do. In total honesty, he was _freaking out._ Just a few months ago, he was totally smitten by Riley Matthews, who was basically the girl of his dreams. I mean, who didn't fall in love with her? Cute, smart, bubbly—she was the dream girl. Not to mention, she seemed to be in love with him too. It was his dream life.

Until just a few weeks ago, a certain blonde troublemaker revealed her feelings, and left Lucas in a hot mess. He questioned his own thoughts and reminisced the moments that they had together.

The first time they met on the train when they had that fake relationship for ten seconds…

Huckleberry, Hopalong, Ranger Rick…

Ha-hurr…

Crap. For the first time ever, Lucas realized that the tingling sensation he felt in his stomach wasn't because he was uncomfortable.

It was because he was in love.

With Maya Penelope Hart.

How could he tell Riley? It was like a slap in the face, telling her that he didn't love her. A punch in the gut, when he revealed that he was in love with her best friend.

He had to. For her. For Maya. For himself. He wrung his hands, and walked back and forth, mind running with what would happen today. Would he lose two of the most important girls in his life, or…

The door swung open, revealing a happy-go-lucky Riley, who squealed in excitement.

"Lucas!" She laughed and ran forward to hug her. He wanted to mimic her excitement, but he felt that that would be wrong. Especially for Riley. He returned her hug and smiled nervously.

"Riley…I think we need to talk." Silence filled the room. Her smile faltered, as she stared worriedly at him.

"Is…everything okay?" Her concern for him was genuine, and as much as he wanted to push everything away and wrap her into all the love that he could muster, he knew that wasn't the right thing to do. Riley would never forgive him.

"I…" He took a deep breath, and stared at the floor. "I know we've had our moments, and I know that my feelings for you are real." Riley's eyebrows furrowed.

"Lucas?"

"L-let me just get this out, Riley."

"But—" He shook his head, and swallowed uncomfortably.

"I know that there was a time when I thought we could be together, but the truth is—"

"You like Maya."

"W-what?" For a second, Lucas was shocked. Riley knew? But…

"You like Maya. Don't lie, Lucas. I can see it in your eyes." She brushed his cheek gently, forcing his eyes to meet hers. As gentle as they seemed, he could see the ferocity behind them.

"You…you're not mad?" Lucas stared at her in utter shock. He knew he looked like an idiot, but how could she not be mad? Riley snorted.

"Please. I knew you were in love with Maya since the first day we met. You were never able to look at me the same way you looked at her. It was obvious." She shrugged, as if it were no big deal. "Don't worry, Lucas. I don't love you in that way. Not at all. You're like my brother, and that's all there is to it," she laughed loudly. "Besides, Farkle and I are going out later anyway. I was going to find a way to tell you, but…" He let out a sigh in relief.

"I…I don't know what to say right now," he was utterly amazed. Riley was probably the best ex-girlfriend he could ever ask for. She flashed him a smile.

"Don't say anything," she replied, pushing him back, and out the door. "Go find your love. Confess your feelings. Toodle-oo!" She slammed the door shut, right in his face, leaving him breathless. He still couldn't understand how she took it so calmly, but he wasn't going to complain. He knew where he needed to go, and it was not here. With a grin, he flew down the stairs, and to the nearest subway, with only one word in mind— _Maya._


End file.
